


Always

by 5sexualhomos



Series: Wake Up Call Series [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Zayn, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Rimming, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Top Liam, Toys, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of nothing but quick handjobs in the bus or blowjobs in a bathroom stall and hiding hickeys, Liam wants nothing more than a long, long night with Zayn in their hotel room. He wants to fuck his boyfriend so hard that Zayn forgets his own name and won’t be able to sit or walk right for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 6 months after the first two parts of this series

“Thank you! We love you guys so much! You are all so incredible! Tonight has been the best show this entire tour! Thank you so much for coming out! We love you! Goodnight!” Niall yells into his microphone. The boys link their arms together and bow. They stand up straight and wave at the crowd, making their way off the stage.

“Woo! Great show boys!” Harry yells once they are completely off stage.

“You always say that. You great big sap,” Louis says with a dopey smile of his face.

“You love it,” Harry replies with an even dopier smile and kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Mmm.. You might be right about that.” Louis says when Harry pulls back.

“My god. You two are like animals in heat ninety-five percent of the time. It’s gross,” Zayn comments.

“Well, we are gonna be fucking like rabbits for the next week. Aren’t we babe?” Harry murmurs loud enough for everyone else to hear.

“We didn’t need to know that,” Niall says.

“They won’t be the only ones.” Liam adds.

They all turn to stare at Liam with shocked looks on their faces.

“I’m sorry what did you just say, Mr. Goody-Two Shoes Payne?” Louis asks incredulously, breaking the momentary silence.

“What? You aren’t the only ones who have been suffering for the past five months we’ve been on tour.” Liam explains nonchalantly. “This is the first break long enough that we can really…get into it.”

After months of nothing but quick handjobs in the bus or blowjobs in a bathroom stall and hiding hickeys, Liam wants nothing more than a long, long night with Zayn in their hotel room. He wants to fuck his boyfriend so hard that Zayn forgets his own name and won’t be able to sit or walk right for weeks. The last time they had done anything truly spectacular was when Zayn had ‘forced’ Liam to wear a vibrating butt plug for what was supposed to be the whole day but turned into half because Zayn has little to no self control when it comes to Liam.

That was 26 days before they had left for the tour, not that Liam had been counting. Liam loves when the two of them can slip away for five minutes but he’s getting really tired of quickies.

Niall, Harry and Louis just stand there, staring at Liam completely dumbfounded. But Zayn has a look of complete desire in his eyes.

“Fuck… okay, you’re coming with me,” Zayn says as he grabs Liam’s wrist and pulls him to the nearest bathroom.

They lock themselves into a stall and Zayn pushes Liam against the wall attacking his mouth, only pulling back for air.

“Fuck Li, you can’t just say stuff like that.” Zayn says panting slightly.

“Why?” Liam says teasingly.

“Because it’s been mon— oohh” Zayn starts to explain but is cut off by the sensation of Liam’s mouth on his neck. “Fuck.”

Liam pulls off and Zayn lets out a desperate whine “Don’t stop talking on my account. I’m listening babe” He reattaches his mouth and continues biting and sucking on Zayn’s neck and slides a hand down to rub Zayn through his jeans.

“It’s.. been months- ah- since we’ve got-ten offf properly a-a-and I’m horny a-all the time, oh fuck! You can’t j-just say things l-like that.” Zayn stammers out. Liam stops sucking on Zayn’s neck but continues to rub his cock.

“You already said that babe. Just one more night I swear. I’ve got something special planned for tomorrow and after the show I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to see straight.” Liam whispers in his boyfriend’s ear. The combination of friction and Liam’s words have Zayn coming undone with a loud cry.

After a minute Zayn says, “You better pull through with that promise”

“Oh, I will.” Liam replies and pulls Zayn in for another heated kiss.  
—-

Liam and Zayn wake up the next morning to the other boys jumping on their bed.

“Wake up guys! Come on!” Louis whines.

“What are you guys? Fucking five years old? Get off,” Zayn grumbles.

“At heart, Mr. Malik. Yes we are,” Niall says “Get up! It’s nearly 11! Paul was nice enough to let us sleep in.”

After what seems like ages, the two boys manage to shoo the menaces out of their room.

“We are no longer giving them a key to our room,” Liam announces.

“Sounds good,” Zayn mumbles into his pillow.

“You know what else sounds good?”

“Wha’?” Zayn replies, voice still muffled by the pillow.

“Fucking you into this mattress,” Liam says offhandedly. Zayn lets out a groan and lifts up his head quickly, making eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Now?” Zayn says with a shaky breath. Liam lets out a chuckle and shakes his head.

"No, but tonight babe I swear… I’m gonna fuck you so hard."

Zayn shivers, anticipation already growing. Liam sits up fully and swings his feet over the side of the bed. “Gonna shower. Think you’ll be okay without me?” A soft hum is the only answer he gets.

Liam turns the water on and when it’s hot enough he get into the shower. He finishes quickly not wanting to waste anymore of his day, their last official day on the job for an entire week. He hops out of the shower and dries off, not bothering to put a towel around his waist. He walks into the room to find his boyfriend snoring slightly.

“Zayn,” he whispers, “Babe you gotta get up.” Liam presses a chaste kiss to Zayn’s lips, this elicits a groan from the latter.

“Five more minutes…”

“I’ve got a surprise for you but, you have to shower before I give it to you.”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay if you don’t want to have sex tonight…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Zayn hisses and makes his way to the bathroom with lightning speed.

“Horny bastard!” Liam yells playfully through the door.

“Just as horny as you, sweetie!”

Liam starts to get ready with the sound of Zayn singing in the background. He smiles to himself, loving when Zayn sings in the shower. He gets dressed, pulling on a pair of dark jeans and a simple t-shirt. Liam digs through his suitcase, searching for two items that he eventually finds towards the bottom, which isn’t surprising due to their lack of use during the tour. Liam hears the water shut off and stands by the bed holding the butt plug he just fished out of his bag in one hand.

Zayn exits the bathroom without a towel as well, whistling to himself. He sees Liam’s innocent look and smiles but then his eyes focus on the object in his boyfriend’s’ hand and lets out a guttural moan.

“Li, I swear you will be the death of me. Fuck.”

“Lie down, lemme put it in.” Liam offers.

“Babe..,” Zayn starts to protest.

“It wasn’t a suggestion,” Liam says with a dominant tone and a dark look in his eyes. “Now lie down.”

It’s not often that Liam takes control in the bedroom but when he does Zayn becomes very submissive and they both love it

Zayn quickly goes to the bed and makes himself comfortable on top of the covers.

“That’s a good boy,” Liam hums in approval, nestling himself between Zayn’s naked legs. He runs his hands up and down Zayn’s thighs, never reaching quite high enough for Zayn’s liking. Liam lowers his mouth to suck a dark purple mark on his boyfriend’s inner thigh and blows lightly at his hole once he’s done.

“Please… Li,” Zayn keens.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please j-just stick your fingers in me.”

“Patience Z.”

Liam grabs a bottle of lube from the bedside table and squirts some onto his fingers. He teases Zayn’s pink hole, trailing one finger around the rim. Zayn makes a high pitched whine.

“Please… D-daddy”

“Okay baby… shhh you’re being such a good boy for daddy.”

Liam pushes his index finger into Zayn’s tight heat, teasing him, moving it in and out slowly until Zayn is shaking slightly. He adds another finger and begins scissoring them, opening Zayn further.

At this point Zayn is a writhing mess. His back is arching off the bed, face contorted in pleasure. Desperate little moans escaping his lips with his hands clenching the sheets, knowing that Liam would be disappointed if he touched himself.

"More Daddy… more, please."

"You’re so desperate for it, so desperate for Daddy. You look so pretty with my fingers in your ass," Liam moans as he adds a third finger and starts pumping them in a out at a blinding pace, occasionally brushing against Zayn’s prostate.

"God, I’m so close," Zayn moans out.

"Yea? Are you gonna come for Daddy?"

"Yea…" Zayn moans. Just as he is about to reach his climax there is a pounding on the door and Liam pulls out his fingers, Zayn whining at the loss.

"Boys! You need to get up!"

"Okay, Paul we’ll be right out!" Liam yells through the door, sounding completely normal.

He turns his attention back to Zayn who looks completely wrecked. His eyes are almost completely black. There is a thin layer of sweat covering his body and his cock is an angry red, almost purple, laying against his tummy. Liam grabs the plug coats it in lube and sticks in Zayn’s open hole.

"Well, you should probably get dressed," Liam says nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking kidding? You’re just gonna leave me like this? Make me finish myself?" Zayn practically yells, reverting back to normal.

"Oh that reminds me." Liam grabs the cock ring, that was sitting on the top of his suitcase, and puts it onto Zayn’s hard, leaking cock.

"You are evil, Liam Payne. How anyone thinks you are an innocent little puppy dog is beyond me," Zayn grumbles as he pulls on the first things his hands come into contact with, which just so happens to be the tightest pair of pants he brought with him. "So fucking tight. Fucking unbelievable, spawn of Satan I swear."

"You like it" Liam whispers in his ear. "You fucking love it. Don’t lie to Daddy. Only bad boys lie and you’re not a bad boy are you, Z?"

"No! I’m a good boy, I swear," Zayn whimpers.

"I know you are baby. You’re always so good," Liam says with a small smile and a kiss to the tattoo on Zayn’s neck. "Now, as much as I would love to see you shirtless all day, I don’t want everyone else to see."

Zayn nods mutely and grabs one of Liam’s shirts. It may be somewhat large for his frame but he doesn’t care, it smells like Liam and makes both of them smile.

"Okay, I’m ready.." Zayn says grabbing his phone. Liam grabs his phone, as well as a small remote that he sneaks into his pocket.

" ‘Kay"

Liam grabs Zayn’s hand and opens the door to a surprised Harry, with a fist in midair, ready to knock.

"I was sent to get you and I was instructed ‘not to leave without you, no matter how embarrassing for all parties due to any and all compromising positions’."

"Lou?" Liam and Zayn question in unison, already knowing the answer.

Harry nods. “I’m really relieved you were ready.”

"Us too," Liam agrees "What time do we need to be ready for the concert?"

"Paul says we need to be back here by 3," Harry replies "Which gives us a little over three hours. What are you guys doing?"

"Dunno yet. Probably go shopping or something," Liam responds.

They wave to Harry as they leave to go wandering around the city.

—-

Liam and Zayn do go shopping, staying fairly close to the hotel in case they lose track of time. By the end of their spree Zayn is very frustrated, to say the least.

At their first stop Liam would hand him pair after pair of jeans, forcing him to try each one, claiming they would make his ass look phenomenal. When in reality Liam just wanted to hear the desperate little noises, from the tiny amounts of friction that came with each pair, coming from his boyfriend. They had to quickly leave another store due to a loud string of curses from Zayn that the entire place could hear. Zayn didn’t know that the plug vibrated and learned this while he was trying on a shirt and Liam had decided to test it. So really, it wasn’t his fault that he might have scarred some very young children.

Liam had even dared to go into a Victoria’s Secret and pick out the most lacy pair of purple panties he could find. Once he had paid, Liam grabbed Zayn’s wrist, pulled him to the nearest bathroom and forced him to put them on.

So yes, Zayn was a bit frustrated with all the built up tension from the day, and the constant vibrating in his ass was definitely not helping.

—-

"I hate you," Zayn hisses at Liam once they are at the venue, just hanging around backstage.

"You really don’t though," Liam whispers with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, but I really do."

"Pretty sure you won’t be saying that tonight when I’m fucking you."

Zayn groans at the reminder.

"You okay, Zayn?" Niall asks, looking up from his phone.

"Yea, just peachy," Zayn grits out.

"Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Liam adds in with a smile.

"You’re the one who woke up on the wrong side, devil child," Zayn murmurs loud enough for only Liam to hear. Liam just continues to smile and turns the plug to the next highest setting causing Zayn to jump slightly.

"Are you sure you’re okay, mate?" Louis questions.

"Yeah, yeah ‘m fine, didn’t get much sleep," Zayn says quickly.

"Oh I’m sure you didn’t, especially with that comment Liam made yesterday," Louis snickers.

"Not really any of your business is it?”

“Well then that just means someone didn’t get any at all last night,” Harry chimes in.

“No, I didn’t okay? Is that what you want to hear? Would you also like to know that this bastard over here,” Zayn exclaims pointing to Liam “Has made me wear a vibrating butt plug all fucking day? And a fucking cock ring! Do you know how many pairs of jeans he made me try on just to fucking tease me? And let’s not forget the spontaneous stop at Victorias Secret! Fucking pan-”

"Zayn!" Liam cautions.

"WHAT?!?" Zayn yells and turns around to face an angry looking Liam.

"Stop it," Liam commands. Zayn immediately loses all of his bravado, hanging his head like a small child in trouble.

" ‘m sorry" Zayn mumbles to his shoes.

"Don’t apologize to me."

Zayn turns to face the three other boys, he looks up sheepishly “I’m sorry,”

"For?" Liam prompts while turning the plug all the way up.

"For… throwing a tantrum."

"Good. Now sit down." Liam says sternly. Zayn obeys quietly and sits next to his boyfriend.

“Holy shit!,” Niall exclaims, dumbfounded “Did that really just happen?”

“I think so Nialler, I think so,” Harry says equally shocked.

“My god you two are the kinkiest, horniest bastards ever! And you call us animals,” Louis chimes in. Liam just shrugs nonchalantly.

The conversation goes back to normal. Zayn however stays unusually quiet, just staring at his lap. Someone from their crew comes up and tells them they are on in ten. They thank him and move to go get ready.

Zayn pulls Liam aside when they are getting dressed.

"I’m sorry for that outburst."

"We’ll address it once we get home," Liam says curtly and walks away.

—-

The show goes amazingly well, as usual. All of the boys were on fire and apart from two voice hitches, both from Zayn but not entirely his fault, the show was flawless. And if Tumblr just happens to gain a lot of new material to analyze, mainly of Zayn wincing when sitting down and Liam smirking in a slightly sadistic way, then so be it.

"You guys have been amazing! We love you all so much!" Harry yells to the crowd. The boys bow and make their way off the stage. As soon as they are completely off Zayn is plastered to Liam’s side.

"Leeyum…." Zayn whines as he basically dry humps his boyfriend’s leg.

"Zayn… stop," Liam replies sternly.

"B-but you said after the shoow… I’ve been wearing these things all day… please…"

"Go to the bus," Liam replies with a stern look on his face.

"Daddy… " Zayn begs softly in Liam’s ear.

"You need to be patient, Zayn. Now go to the bus," Liam says looking directly into Zayn’s eyes. Zayn nods silently and makes his way to the bus. Zayn is by himself for a good fifteen minutes before the others join him. The ride home is silent on Zayn’s part. The others are joking back and forth, still on a high from their performance. But Zayn is jittery, his legs shaking, the plug vibrating constantly against his prostate and his cock throbbing against the lacy panties, just wanting to get home so that Liam can fuck him senseless. All of a sudden the vibrations stop and Zayn looks up to see an empty bus except for him and Liam standing, staring intently at him.

"Huh?" Zayn questions.

"We’re back at the hotel," Liam replies. Zayn perks up at these words. "Are you going to be a good boy?" Zayn nods furiously. "Good. Now, I want you to go up to the room, strip down to nothing but those pretty panties and be on your knees, just like I’ve taught you. Do you think you can do that for Daddy?" Zayn nods furiously again. "That’s a good boy. Now go," Liam commands. Zayn stands up quickly and makes his way out of the bus, nearly falling flat on his face on the way down the stairs.

Liam chuckles to himself and follows Zayn, but at a much slower pace. He sees a few girls waiting outside of the hotel and stops to sign the few things they have as well as take pictures with all of them. He makes way up to the room and stands outside of the door for a couple more minutes, checking Twitter..  
Liam nearly lets out a groan at the sight awaiting him.

Liam had forgotten how unbelievably sexy Zayn looked like this, simply on his knees waiting obediently, his thighs quivering from being far apart for so long, his arms behind his back and his head facing the floor. The only new thing is the panties, which are tenting obscenely from Zayn’s erection. Liam lets the door close and he just stands there admiring the view for a few seconds before making his way towards Zayn, taking off his shoes as he goes. He stands in front of Zayn and can hear him whimpering softly. He turns the plug as high as it will go, causing Zayn to let out a yelp.

"Aw. Does it hurt, baby?" Liam coos. Zayn nods silently. Liam grabs his boyfriends jaw and forces Zayn to look him in the eyes. "You answer Daddy when he asks you a question. You know better. Let’s try again… Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes Daddy. It hurts a lot.”

"I’ll take care of you soon, don’t worry," Liam tightens his grip on Zayn’s jaw slightly. "But, you promised to be good and you weren’t, were you?"

"No-o, I w-was bad"

"That’s right and bad boys get punished don’t they?"

Zayn’s eyes widen. “No… please Daddy no!” he protests.

"You need to learn to be good," Liam asserts. He goes over to the bed, sitting on the edge with Zayn’s eyes following him, and pats his lap. "Now, be a good boy and bend over Daddy’s lap."

Zayn hesitates for a millisecond before making his way to the bed. He stands next to Liam biting his lip and looking at his boyfriends lap.

Liam grows impatient and grabs Zayn’s wrist pulling him onto his lap.

"If you had been a good boy like you promised, then we wouldn’t be in this situation. Now would we?”

"I’m sorry," Zayn mumbles as he tries to push himself off of Liam’s lap. But Liam grabs both of his wrists in one hand, immobilizing his boyfriend, and pulls down the panties with the other, running his palm over Zayn’s bare cheeks.

"Mm… So pretty…How red do you think I can make your ass?" Liam wonders aloud.

Zayn groans loudly and Liam smacks his cheeks dead center, causing Zayn to groan once more.

"Answer me," Liam commands.

"Very red," Zayn replies softly.

"Yea? And what’s a good number to get to ‘very red’”

"10."

"10? That seems a little low to me… How about 15? You can take 15, baby."

Zayn let’s out a small moan and squirms in his boyfriends lap and gives a small nod, earning him another slap.

"What did I say about answering me? I might have to add some more to the tally…"

Zayn tries his best to get out of Liam’s hold, to look him in the eyes, but his efforts are futile. “I’m sorry. I deserve more punishment, Daddy” he replies, almost needy.

"You do, but I think 15 is just right." Liam says "And I want you to count. You can do that can’t you?"

"Y-yes Daddy"

"Good," Liam declares with a smirk on his lips as he delivers the first blow.

"One," Zayn yelps softly.

"Louder," Liam commands and smacks his boyfriend’s ass.

"Two," Zayn replies, with a loud groan at the plug shifting inside him.

"Good."

SMACK

"Three"

SMACK

"Four"

SMACK

"F-five" Zayn stutters and starts squirming from the sting in his cheeks and his already painfully hard cock straining even more against his panties.

"Is it starting to hurt baby?" Liam says conversationally as he brings his hand down again.

"Six-x. Yes Daddy."

"Good, it’s supposed to." SMACK.

"S-seven"

SMACK

"E-eight"

SMACK

"Nin-ne"

SMACK

"T-ten. Daddy… p-please stop. It’s too much." Zayn begs, tears beginning to stream down his face.

"You need to be taught a lesson though, baby," Liam explains. SMACK.

"E-eleven. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I promise to be a good boy."

"And if you’re good you won’t get punished. I don’t like to punish you." Liam says as if he were sorry but they both know he’s not. SMACK

"Tw-welve," Zayn says with a small moan.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" SMACK

"Th-thirteen. No"

"Don’t lie. I can feel you against my leg," Liam grits out, delivering a particularly hard blow.

Zayn let’s out a small scream. “F-fourt-teen. I’m sorry,” He moans.

Liam doesn’t reply as he delivers the final blow.

"Fifteen" Zayn says with a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly in Liam’s grip.

Liam frees Zayn’s wrists and rubs his boyfriend’s now completely red ass. Zayn let’s out another small sigh of relief.

"Was I good?" Zayn asks.

"So good Z. But, we’re just getting started. You didn’t wear the plug and cock ring all day for nothing. And let’s not forget these pretty, pretty panties" Liam answers and snaps the waistband of the panties.

Zayn let’s out another loud groan, Liam’s comment bringing his attention fully to his painful erection.

"Do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Yes, yes please, I wanna feel you, Daddy," Zayn begs.

"Okay," Liam moans. "Get on the bed"

Zayn quickly gets off his boyfriend’s lap and lies on the bed, letting out a whine, looking at Liam expectantly.

"Just wait princess gotta take my clothes off." Liam says taking off his shirt, then starts taking off the rest off his clothing. Zayn whines, when Liam takes off his boxers, freeing his erection. Once he is fully naked he goes to the bed, crawling on top of Zayn.

"Someone’s eager," Liam comments with a smirk.

Zayn just nods, not able to do anything more, his mind completely clouded with arousal.

Liam chuckles and attacks Zayn’s mouth, his tongue forcing its way in into the elder’s mouth. Zayn’s hands make their way to Liam’s hair and he tugs lightly causing the younger  
to moan. Liam breaks the kiss. “No touching, babe. Unless I say so,” Liam says staring into his lovers’ eyes. Zayn nods mutely and untangles his fingers from Liam’s hair, gripping the sheets instead. Once Liam is satisfied he starts sucking on his boyfriends’ neck.

"Li…" Zayn moans loudly.

Liam continues his ministrations until the spot he is working on is a dark purple and not going anywhere, anytime soon. He moves down to Zayn’s nipples and takes the left one into his mouth, licking and biting softly, causing Zayn’s back to arch off the mattress.

"Daddy… please," Zayn pants.

Liam just takes his time and moves to the right nipple doing the same he did to the other one. Once Liam feels like he’s worked Zayn into a proper state, he kisses down his boyfriends’ stomach and stops when he comes to the panties. He mouths at Zayn’s cock through his panties, already soaked with precum, causing Zayn to whimper. Liam looks up his boyfriend to find him completely wrecked, eyes entirely black, and panting.

"Please…" Zayn begs, barely above a whisper.

Liam kisses Zayn passionately once more as one of his hands searches for the lube on the bedside table. When he finds it he pulls back from the kiss.

"You ready, princess?"

"So ready," Zayn whines and wriggles his hips desperately.

Liam pulls the panties off, throwing them aside randomly and pulls the still vibrating plug from Zayn’s hole, causing to him to groan at the loss. Liam opens the bottle and squirts the cool gel onto two fingers and brings them to Zayn’s stretched hole, and spreads it around the rim, never wanting to truly hurt Zayn.  
Zayn shudders when Liam’s fingers touch his hole.

"Please Daddy"

"Patience, babe." Liam says as he slicks up his cock. He’s lining himself up when Zayn says something that he can’t hear."What was that baby?"

"I wanna ride you, Daddy."

"Yea…okay, yea..Daddy wants that too," Liam says slightly shocked at Zayn’s suggestion.

They trade places, Liam now on his back and Zayn straddling him. Liam grips Zayn’s hips and the latter wastes no time impaling himself on Liam’s cock. Both boys let out a moan when Zayn is fully seated.

“Oh god. You feel so good, Z. So fucking tight.”

Even with wearing the plug all day Zayn stays seated for a few seconds with a look of concentration on his face because Liam is so much bigger than the plug.  
Zayn moves his hips in a few experimental circles then starts moving up and down slowly on Liam’s cock, going up until just the tip of Liam’s cock is inside of him then slamming all the way back down. Liam quickly grows impatient with the pace so he tightens his grip on Zayn’s hips, lifting him up and down, thrusting up into him at the same time.

"God you’re such a slut for my cock aren’t you?" Liam growls.

"Yes Daddy. Love your cock so much. Fills me up so good," Zayn moans, throwing his head back. "Daddy please…I …need…"

"What do you need?"

"Need… you to…touch me," Zayn begs.

"But I already am, babe," Liam replies.

"Nooo… My cock… Please…it hurts so much… Zayn whines.

Liam takes pity on his boyfriend and grabs his painfully red cock and starts moving his hand at the same pace he’s thrusting into Zayn.  
Zayn lets out a noise from the combined pleasure of Liam’s hand and cock hitting his prostate. Liam has never heard it before but wants to hear it again and again.

"Oh. Right there Daddy…again… Please." Zayn begs. Liam obliges and repeatedly hits Zayn’s prostate. "Daddy, Can I come? Please.."

"Soon baby, I’m so close," Liam moans.

Liam thrusts in Zayn’s tight heat a few more times before he feels a familiar heat in his stomach.

"Come for me.." Liam says as he pulls the cock ring off Zayn. The elder comes hard with a cry of relief and seconds later Liam reaches his climax as well, filling up his boyfriend  
with his cum.

Zayn falls on top of Liam, not caring about the mess. Liam runs his fingers through Zayn’s hair.

"So good for me, Z" he whispers. Zayn hums contently into Liam’s shoulder. They lay like this for a few seconds until Zayn whines softly.

"What’s the matter?" Liam asks, concerned.

"It…it still hurts, Daddy" Zayn replies. Liam feels it then, Zayn still hard between their stomachs.

"Oh baby. Here," Liam pulls his now soft cock from Zayn’s hole and flips them over so Zayn is on his back and he hovers over him. "Let’s take care of that." Liam states as he settles  
in between Zayn’s legs, putting them over his shoulders. He lowers his mouth to Zayn’s open hole and licks inside. Zayn lets out a strangled cry. Liam continues licking at Zayn’s abused hole and occasionally sticking his tongue inside to lick up his own cum. Zayn is panting and lets out loud whimpers every few seconds, the overstimulation being too much for him to handle. It’s not long at all that Zayn feels himself getting closer to the edge.

"I’m go-onna come," Zayn warns. Liam pulls back slightly.

"Come for me again, baby." He goes right back to Zayn’s ass, fucking him with his tongue and starts to hum, causing Zayn to go over the edge, painting his chest white.  
Liam feels Zayn’s hole clench around his tongue as he continues to move it in and out, coaxing Zayn through his second orgasm. When Zayn is finished he simply lays there, staring up at the ceiling, completely and utterly fucked out. Zayn feels Liam move from between his legs and whines at the loss of contact.

"Gotta get you cleaned up, baby boy," Liam notes. He comes back quickly with a damp cloth and cleans the cum off of Zayn’s chest, then his own. Liam throws the cloth to the floor and joins Zayn on the bed once more.

"Was I good?" Zayn questions.

"Yea Z. You were perfect. You always are," Liam answers with a smile and a chaste kiss to his boyfriends’ lips.

"Love you, Li." Zayn mumbles, on the verge of sleep.

"Love you too, Z. Always will," Liam whispers as he cuddles closer to Zayn and drifts into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
